Physical worksite designs play an important role in worksite efficiency. Machine operation and performance on worksites play an equally important role. Suboptimal worksite design and suboptimal machine operation and performance on worksites can cause increased work cycle time, waste of machine fuel, accelerated wear of machine parts, accelerated deterioration of worksite conditions, and other problems. Systems for visualizing and analyzing worksites and machine operation and performance on the worksites are useful tools for helping to reduce the frequency and severity of such problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,494 to Henderson discloses a method and apparatus for operating compacting machinery relative to a work site. The system in Henderson utilizes a global positioning system (GPS) receiver on a compactor to generate two-dimensional or three-dimensional maps of a site being compacted. The maps are then altered as the compactor makes multiple compaction passes over the site until the desired number of passes or the desired site elevation has been reached.